Braceface problems
by SilverPanda113
Summary: A story where each of the Gleeks gets braces at one point or another, but they're all in high school and are all in Glee club. I may even do Dalton! We all get braces once in a while, no need to worry Gleeks! First up is Blaine! Rated T for some's potty mouth. Ignore horrible summary and just... read and review! Hurt/comfort, Friendship, and humor! Enjoy! IMPORTANT LETTER CHAPT 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chpt1: Blaine: Stupid**

**Hiiiiiiiiii! So ya I know I'm soooooooooo damn late on my other stories, but I've been having a fit of writer's block lately. But, it's passed! Yay! Back to writing! So , you guessed it, this story is about braces. It's to pass the storyless times of my assholeness. I actually like braces. I think they're really cute and we've all had them once in our lives, right? I just got some about three days ago. For once in my life, I have braces that hurt me,... JK! lol! So, this is about your fav ND members getting braces at some point. They all are in glee club and it's set in season 3 AU verse ( AU because I made Blaine, Sam and anyone in the same year, Freshman), but includes season 3 and 4 characters. First up... Mr. BlaineWarbler Devon Anderson!**

**Blaine: Why me?!**

**Me: Because you're absolutely adorable silly!**

**Blaine: *Blushes and looks down* Well... hehe...**

**Me: Awwww Blainers... You don't wanna make me get Kurt and the _entire_ fandom do you?**

**Blaine: I have a fandom?!**

**Me: Shit broke the fourth wall again! Uhm... ENJOY THE STORY BLAINE DISCLAIMER!**

**Blaine: SilverPanda doesn't own glee. Don't ever make her say it again for it hurts her deeply.**

**Me: IT DOES! GOD IT BURNS! on forth with the story...**

* * *

Kurt glanced at his phone worriedly before Mr. Schue entered the room. Nothing. Blaine was acting really odd and shy the day before and didn't even come today. Kurt was getting worried. 'What ifs' kept running through his mind. What if he got sick? His parents are most likely on a vacation so he's alone! What if he was... _beaten_?! Kurt was really worried.

" Hey, wheres BLaine?" Finn asked.

" Where is the 'littlest warbler around'?" Santana asked.

" Maybe he's still in the lunchroom?" Rory suggested.

" Maybe he was kidnapped by alpacas!" Brittany screeched. Kurt ignored the alpacas part. What if he _was_ kidnapped. 'OH GOd, I'm gonna be sick' he thought. Mr. Schue entered the room.

" Alright guys so let's talk regionals. Now about solos... Where is Blaine?" asked. Everyone turned to Kurt whose face swam with worry.

" I don't know! He's not answering my text and what if he was hurt or... Sick?!" The countertenor confessed his fears.

" Have you tried calling?" Finn suggested. Kurt decided to let them answer that for themselves as he put the phone on speaker, dialing Blaine.

" Hello!" Came the cheery answer.

" Ah, see Kurt-" Rory was cut off by Blaine.

" if you said hi to this, you've been p-punked... HAHA! Okay I'm sorry didn't mean to be a douche just... leave a message after the beep..." You could hear his smell peep, before the woman began speaking. Kurt shrugged at everyone's confused looks.

" He's hurt. Oh my _God_! He's probably hurt and and alone and... Oh my GOD!" Kurt flew out his seat, about to get in his car and search for Blaine, when he ran straight into him. Kurt hugged him, relieved, not noticing how reserved and timid he looked like the rest of the gleeks did.

" Dude... What's wrong?" Sam asked. Blaine shook his head nodding to before trudging to his seat in between Kurt and Sam. Kurt was worried. His cheeks did look a bit bigger. 'OMG HE WAS BEATEN' Kurt feared that Blaine was attacked or hurt himself. Blaine looked up at him and gave a tight, unconvincing, close-lipped smile. Okay, now Kurt was really scared. He _never_ smiled like that He_ always _had a giant grin that Kurt loved and envied at the same time.

" Uhm... Ok. Anyways, lets talk Journey..." Kurt drowned out 's voice as he glanced at Blaine who looked shy and small in his seat. He was going to get a smile out of him. His eyes then lit up with an idea. He brushed his fingers against Blaine's side. Blaine jerked away and then glanced up at him, hazel eyes wide. He slowly shook his head. Kurt slowly nodded his. He repeated the same action. Sam, who was also ignoring , caught Kurt's wink and tickled his other side. Blaine was now grunting, trying not to laugh or smile. looked over at them.

"Uh, guys? Is there a-" Will was cut off, as Blaine ran to the front of the room and hid under the piano. Kurt and Sam followed, tickling him. He climbed out and was cornered in front of the piano by Kurt and Sam. Kurt tickled against a really ticklish spot and Blaine lost it. He began uncontrollably laughing, forgetting the metal in his mouth that everyone was gaping at. When he finally sobered, he glanced around the room, still smiling. His smile turned to a frown and he quickly ran out the room. Kurt looked worried, before following.

* * *

" Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt called. He now felt guilty. He didn't know Blaine had gotten braces! He feels so bad. He entered the astronomy room to find Blaine in a desk. His head was down and Kurt saw the dripping tears on the desk. He pulled up a chair next to him.

" Hey" Kurt said

" Hi."

" Why are you so upset?" Blaine stood up, wiping his tears. He paced.

" Because it's stupid Kurt! Look at me! I'm gay, practically have my own hole in the ozone layer with all the gel I put in my _damned_ curly hair! And now, I have braces! Back during the time around Sadie Hawkins, I had stupid curls out. And that night, it gave them luck as they gripped it to hold that knife against my throat. Who knows what they can do with this metal shit in my mouth?! Plus... How stupid do I look Kurt?!" Blaine exclaimed. ' You don't look stupid at all' Kurt thought.

I _love_ him no matter what.

"I try and try to be perfect, I admit it, but it's like my dad said. I can't, because I'm gay. Because my hair is curly. Because I don't make straight A's. Because I wear stupid, stupid,_STUPID_ braces. Let's face it, I'm nothing." Blaine put his head back down. Kurt walked over, lifting his chin up. He kissed him, surprising the smaller boy. Kurt loved the blush that formed across his cheeks as he held a dopey smile on his face.

" Listen to me. You don't look stupid. You look just as _beautiful as before. _Even _if_ you don't wear braces, even if you had donkey teeth, even if you were a man who looked like a donkey! I fell for the personality and the sweet, charming, dapper guy inside. I'll love you always no matter what Not the looks. Those were a plus." Kurt said. Blaine blushed and smiled. Kurt silently fanboyed. He just looks so cute!

" I_ love_ your braces Blaine. Love them. How many kisses and inspirational quotes do I need to give till you believe that?" Blaine chuckled.

" None anymore." He kissed Kurt.

" Better?" Kurt asked when they broke apart. Blaine nodded smiling that smile,and they walked back to the choir room. Blaine felt, safe, protected, and on top of the world. Because he has an amazing boyfriend and, hopefully, an amazing glee family that accepts everything about him

* * *

Blaine walked in and everyone looked up worried. They hadn't spoken a word since Kurt left. Blaine walked to the front of the room and grinned giant and bright. To his surprise, the girls 'awwed' at his braces. The boys gaped as the girls and Kurt ran up to him, fussing over the braces.

" Oh my gosh you're so cute!"

" My dolphin has metal!"

" OH LOOK THEY'RE BLUE!"

" Dere _you go_ Bluetooth!"

" It's decided." Artie stated. The boys were amazed at how the girls loved them. They wanted them all over them like that. And hey, Blaine is gay, why should he be getting all the attention?!

" We _need _braces. Pronto! LETS GOOOOOO!" Sam said. And as was between calming the fangirling girls and stopping the boys who were trying _everything_ to bend their teeth, Blaine had a giant, proud grin on his face. They accepted him in all his brace-face glory and it felt... great. Whose to say braces are stupid?

* * *

**THEEEERE YA GO! Hope you liked it. This was intended to be a one-shot, but I want to write more about the other members getting braces! and maybe revisit back to some of them and showing how they survive in life with them and when they got them. Aww I can just imagine dopey Rory and dopey Blaine. Well, Review and let me know who I should do next. Bye! C ya soon!**

**-SP113**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hi, so I know I'm about to get a MAJOR cyber ass kicking, but my grades suck ass, My finals are next week, Marching band is proving tp be more difficult than it looks, and I need to BREATHE! So, unfourtanatley, I will be taking a hiatus on _ALL_ my stories. I'm so sorry, but I'm making a big transition ( Middle to high school) and I'm slacking in EVERYTHING! I need a break and so I'm endorsing myself in two things; My trumprt playing ( Coz thats for a grade) and my schoolwork. Again I apologize and I will be back on July 19. I'm SO SOOOORRRRYYYY! Please please PLEASE don't hate me! Please!**


End file.
